


Mercury Poisoning

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Brothels, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: After a bad breakup between you and your partner, you seek out comfort in a place you never thought you'd visit.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Reader, Freddie Mercury/Reader, Freddie Mercury/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mercury Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, everyone. I'm back with a reader insert fic (?!) I don't see many reader inserts that involve Freddie (or I'm just not looking hard enough!), so I decided to write one!! This one is fun and a little kinky ;D
> 
> I tried to make this as gender-neutral as possible, so that literally anyone can insert themselves into the story no matter who you are~
> 
> Hope you like it!!

It was eight in the evening, and right now, you were driving out of the city to a place you never thought you'd visit. The rain only came down harder as you reached the outskirts of London, and for a moment, you were having second thoughts about this. You checked out this place online beforehand, and it seemed pretty legit from the photos and reviews you'd seen. But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of your mind you were trying hard to ignore.

You and your ex-partner had broken up about week ago. It was a pretty messy breakup, but not one you felt particularly bad about. In fact, you really didn't feel bad about it at all. There was a lot of yelling, screaming, and locking of doors. You found out the hard way that they'd been cheating on you for the past four months when you happened to glance at their (unlocked) phone. It then all made sense as to why they had stopped being affectionate towards you, and had also stopped making sexual advances. They were an asshole, to say the least.

So after you kicked your ex out of your flat, you deleted their number and blocked them on any and every social media platform that came to mind. You were angry, hurt, and you felt like your time with your ex had been wasted. And underneath all of these intense feelings, you also felt incredibly lonely. You remembered when they used to hold you and kiss you and tell you how amazing you were. You missed having that closeness and intimacy with someone. So now, you were going out of your way to feel those feelings again, even if it was only for a little while.

You didn't want to call this place you were currently driving to a brothel, but that's exactly what it was. However, it was always referred to as a "lounge" online and in real life. But whatever you wanted to call it, one thing you knew for sure right now is that you were sad and sexually frustrated, and sitting around feeling sorry for yourself wasn't going to work anymore.

Once you finally arrived at this place, you parked your car around the side of the building and took a deep breath as you looked around at your surroundings. This place was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, save for a few other shops scattered here and there. But they were very nice and well-built buildings, including the lounge, which was the nicest of them all. The sign on the building read, "Moonlight Lounge" in bright purple neon letters, effectively overpowering the dim streetlights along the road.

Your heart started racing as you stepped out of your car into the cold rain with a small backpack you packed with an extra set of clothes and other essentials, and you pulled your coat over your head as you headed inside.

The inside of the lounge was... Suprisingly normal. There was a couch along one wall with potted plants on either side, a reception desk across from it, and in front of you was a large wooden door with a small window. Next to the desk was what could only be described as a "menu" for the services the lounge had to offer. You read the description of each one very carefully and pondered over what you wanted. You wanted intimacy, but you also wanted the living daylights fucked out of you. During your research, the name of a certain worker kept coming up in the reviews you'd read, and judging by how many people praised them and their performance, you were set on seeing them tonight.

You reached a hand out to ring the bell on the desk, and looked down at your shoes as you waited.

A short, older woman came to sit behind the desk a few moments later and greeted you. "Good evening, dear. Found something you like?"

You nod your head and feel your face grow warm. "I... I want to see Freddie."

The woman grinned and nodded. "Alright, I'll let him know. One moment." She hopped out of her chair and disappeared behind the big wooden door, which closed with a rather loud thud. As soon as she left, a wave of shame washed over you, and you suddenly weren't sure if you wanted this anymore. You were attractive, and could've easily just found someone nearby to fuck you (like your next door neighbor, who you were sure had a thing for you). But you didn't want to risk them telling everyone they knew and having it spread around town. This was more private, in a way.

The woman came back and held the wooden door open for you. "He'll be in the third door on your right."

You thanked her, avoiding eye contact and heading through the door down the long hallway.

Every door looked exactly the same: Dark mahogany with gold knobs. You stood in front of the third door on the right and knocked gently.

The door opened, and you were greeted by a man with long raven black hair, deep brown eyes accompanied by heavy black eye makeup, and his skin was a tawny beige that seemed to glow in the low light. He was slim and just a few inches taller than you, and wore nothing but a black silk robe and a pair of socks, and you could see a small glimpse of chest hair peeking from underneath the fabric.

You could've fainted from how beautiful he was.

He smiled at you and stepped to the side. "Come in, darling~"

You stepped inside and he closed the door behind the both of you. It was pretty spacious: A bed with satin sheets in the center with a floor lamp on one side and a night stand on the other, a window with the curtains drawn at one end of the room, and a set of doors that you assumed was a closet on the opposite end.

You shrugged off your heavy coat and set it on the coat rack next to the door while Freddie made his way to the bed.

"So, what's your name, sweetheart?" Freddie asked as he sat down and faced you. "You can call me Freddie."

"(y/n)..." You stuttered, taking your boots off and setting your backpack down next to them.

Freddie crossed one leg over the other and tilted his head to one side. "Hm... (y/n). I like that."

You were about to join him, until you realized you left your money in one of your coat pockets. You fished out a few bills and sat down next to him (with a significant amount of space in between), and handed him the money, £800 to be exact.

"Thank you." Freddie took the money from you and counted the bills before placing them in his wallet, "You're planning on spending the night with me, I take it?"

You nodded. "If that's alright with you..."

Freddie grinned. "Of course," he reached out to gently stroke your cheek with the back of his hand, his pointer finger dragging downward to rest underneath your chin. "So what are you looking for tonight?" He aksed as he inched closer.

You felt your face heat up and you turned your body towards him, your eyes meeting his. "I... I want to forget about someone..."

Freddie frowned and used his thumb to stroke your cheek. "Aw. They broke your heart, didn't they?"

You couldn't help but lean into his touch and nodded. Something about him was drawing you in quickly...

"Well if all you want is to cry it out and cuddle, I can do that--"

You shook your head immediately. "No. I-I mean, yes, I do want to cuddle, but I..." Your shifted your gaze to the carpeted floor and bit your lip.

"But what, hm?" Freddie raised one brow. "Don't be shy."

"I also want you to fuck me," you said. "Fuck me senseless. And i-if I need to pay you more, I will."

Freddie hummed in amusement, "What you gave me is more than enough, dear. I'll take _such_ good care of you," his hand left your face as he shifted to crawl closer to you, "I promise~"

Your eyes met his again, and before you could react, Freddie leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss. It was soft and innocent, and you didn't mind that at all despite the nature of your exchange. You sighed and kissed him back with just a little more force, and placed your hands on his face to hold him there.

When you pushed yourself back to lie your head on one of the pillows, he followed you, not breaking the kiss until he was directly above you.

Just this one kiss was enough to get you going, and Freddie didn't want to waste another second. He used one hand to spread your legs, and you opened them wide enough so he could sit between them.

Freddie reached down to grip the hem of your shirt, and you helped him take it off as he spoke to you, "I'm so sorry your ex-partner wasn't good to you..." he leaned down to kiss your neck, "How long has it been?" He mumbled against your skin before giving it a gentle suck.

You groaned quietly and closed your eyes, and you slid your hands into his hair. "About a week..."

Freddie trailed downward to your collarbone, the kisses and bites becoming slightly more aggressive. "I see..." He pressed kisses in the center of your chest while he worked on removing your trousers.

You began to feel a small stir of butterflies in your stomach as Freddie dragged his lips across your skin and flicked his tongue playfully at your right nipple. You sighed and shifted your hips when you heard the faint sounds of your button and zipper being undone.

"Well..." Freddie continued as he moved further down, "I'm not sure who would be stupid enough to leave someone as sexy as you. They weren't doing themselves much of a favor."

He tugged your trousers down and you lifted your hips so he could slide them off. Freddie came back up and you gently pulled him down by the hair to kiss him again, far less innocently. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let you inside. The both of you moaned as your tongues tangled together.

You had definitely become fully aroused at this point, and you rolled your hips to grind up against what you thought was Freddie's cock, but was instead only his thigh.

He reached down and sank two fingers into your underwear. "Oh my, darling," he whispered in your ear, "You're soaking wet~"

You moaned a little louder when Freddie pulled your underwear down just enough so he could massage your genitals. You felt him swipe up some of your fluid to coat his fingers and tease your hole and it felt so _good_. But you needed more.

"Freddie..." You mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Go down on me," you said as you thrust your hips against his hand, "Please..."

Freddie smirked. "Of couse, since you asked nicely. But..." He suddenly removed his hand, and you whined in frustration. "I think I can make this a little more exciting... Stay here."

He stood up and made his way over to the closet and opened it and started picking up a few things here and there, and you watched him with anticipation.

"So, (y/n), how do you feel about being chained to the bed?" Freddie asked, turning to face you while holding a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and a long, silk black piece of fabric.

"I don't care what you do, just take me..." You say desperately.

Freddie giggled, "Eager, aren't we~?" He came back to the bed and unlocked the handcuffs. "Why don't you take off my robe before I handcuff you, hm?"

You thought he'd never ask. You sat up just enough to reach out and untie the robe and Freddie shrugged his shoulders to let the fabric slide off of his body and onto the bed.

He looked just as delicious without the robe, and your eyes dragged across his naked torso. He was certainly a hairy fellow, but you could tell he groomed himself regularly and kept himself in good shape. You ran your hands over his bare chest and down his stomach, and you dip your fingertips into the waistband of his shimmery red boxer briefs.

"Can I...?" You asked as your voice trailed off.

Freddie grinned, "What's the magic word, dear?"

"Please..."

Freddie pushed his hips forward and you pulled the underwear off, his cock springing free.

Your mouth hung open at the sight of his erection. It was big, bigger than any other cock you'd seen in real life. You wondered how that would even _fit_ inside you, and just that mere thought made your desire for him grow even more.

When you tried to touch him, Freddie lightly swatted your hand away. "Ah ah ah. I didn't say you could touch..." He took your wrists into one hand and threaded them between the bars of the head board, then clamped the handcuffs onto them. "There, that should prevent your hands from wandering," he said proudly. "Do they hurt?"

You shake your head 'no'. The handcuffs didn't hurt as much as you thought they would, and you instinctively gave them a tug. Yeah, those definitely weren't coming off anytime soon.

"Now to make things even _more_ interesting..." He picked up the black fabric and reached around the back of your head to tie it and pull it over your eyes.

You couldn't see anything through the blindfold, not even the light in the room. It was a little scary, but it excited you.

Suddenly, Freddie was kissing you again, and you felt his lips travel down your neck, your chest, your stomach, and settling on the inside of your thigh. Freddie nibbled and sucked on your skin, causing you to buck your hips.

And just when you were about to protest, Freddie threw your legs onto his shoulders and his mouth was on you. He used his tongue to caress and pleasure every inch of you, and you couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Oh my god, Freddie..." You moaned as you squirmed in your place, "Freddie, ahh... That feels so fucking good~"

Freddie made a low sound in his throat and you were sure you felt his eyes on you. His tongue teased your hole, poking and prodding at it before diving in. Where in the hell did he learn how to be _this_ talented with his mouth? You so desperately wished you could behold the sight of his face buried between your thighs. But maybe it was a good thing you couldn't see anything, or else you'd probably cum earlier than you wanted.

You balled and un-balled your hands into fists impatiently as he tongue-fucked you, and while it felt _amazing_, you were ready for the real thing now.

"Freddie..." You whined.

Freddie paused, "Hm? Had enough, (y/n)?"

You nodded frantically. "Yes, just please fuck me already, _please_..."

Freddie pulled away and set your legs back on the bed, and you heard him shift to your right side and open the drawer on the night stand. "I'm just getting some lube and a condom. I won't keep you waiting any longer."

He settled between your legs again, and you spread them as far apart as you could. You listened to him open the condom wrapper, and he explained everything he was doing at the moment. You appreciated that, and it put you at ease a little.

"Are you ready, dear?" Freddie asked, putting your legs on his shoulders again and pressing the tip of his cock against your hole.

"Yes..." You nodded and braced yourself.

With just a slight push of his hips, Freddie slipped into your hole, and you gasped in surprise.

"Holy shit...!" You whispered harshly, and you took in a lungful of air. You were correct in your assumption. Freddie was so _big_, and he'd barely gone all the way in yet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing... Keep going..." You said.

Freddie went in deeper and buried himself all the way inside you. That's when you truly felt how big he was, and you felt extremely full. It almost verged on the edge of hurting, but it hurt in just the right way.

Once you adjusted to his size, Freddie began thrusting slowly, not letting more than half of his cock leave your body.

"How do I feel?" He asked.

"Amazing~" you said. "Just go faster. I can handle it."

Freddie listened to you and sped up his pace. He slid in and out so easily thanks to the lube, and you let yourself get lost in the feeling. You hooked your ankles around the back of Freddie's head and your toes curled as you groaned loudly and shamelessly.

Freddie chuckled, "You make the filthiest noises, my darling. Do you ever sound like this when you're alone, touching yourself?"

You weren't sure if you were supposed to answer that, but fuck if the question didn't turn you on even more. You tried to reach out to grab Freddie by the hair so you could kiss him furiously, but the handcuffs on your wrists reminded you of your current state.

"I bet your neighbors must make _so_ many noise complaints... But you never get up to go to the door..." --Freddie moaned-- "because you're too busy making love to your hand..."

You couldn't hold on much longer, and you felt your orgasm creeping up from within you. "Freddie..." you mumble, "I'm almost there..."

"Mm... You and me both..." he responded. "I'll fuck your orgasm right out of you, and you'll cum so hard you won't even remember your name..."

And that was the moment when you came completely undone. You came with a shout of Freddie's name, and your entire body quaked as your orgasm ripped through you. You hadn't felt something as intense as this since the last time you had sex, and even then that wasn't nearly as powerful.

Freddie had cum at almost the same exact time, only a few seconds later. You felt his grip on your hips tighten and he sighed in relief.

The two of you were breathing heavily, and Freddie pulled out of you once he caught his breath enough. You felt him leave the bed and heard the sound of the condom being tied off and thrown into the trash shortly after.

Freddie came back and unlocked the handcuffs and removed the blindfold, and you were free once again. You sat up and rubbed your wrists, and when he looked at you, you looked away and smiled.

"So how was that?" Freddie asked as he went into the bathroom, which you didn't notice before. He came back with some toilet paper to clean yourself up with.

"Just what I needed," you took the toilet paper from him and wiped yourself down, "That's the best sex I've had in a while."

"Really? Interesting..." Freddie grinned at you. "Would you like me to start the shower for you?"

You nodded and smiled back. "Yes, thank you."

\--

You and Freddie had showered and gotten ready for bed separately, and were now snuggling in bed together just like you had wanted. The room was dark and warm, and Freddie held you in his arms as he talked to you.

"How do you feel? Still sad?" Freddie asked as he played with your hair.

"No. I'm happy now," you answered, getting very sleepy now. "I really needed this... Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling. You were one of the more fun ones~" Freddie covered his mouth with his other hand and yawned, "Usually I'd ask you if you'd like a round two, but I don't think either of us have the energy for that."

You nodded. "You're right..." His had was so gentle and comforting in your hair...

"It's a shame you have to leave tomorrow morning. But perhaps I'll see you again sometime?" Freddie asked.

You didn't hear him, because you had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the second ever reader insert fic I've written (the first one was for a different fandom a looong time ago). I hope this is okay!! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
